Hearts Of Darkness
by Mint Urashima
Summary: MY version of Kana-sensei's and Kanako nee-chan's wedding! I couldn't leave a matter THIS important to someone from outside the Church now, could I?


Disclaimer: Love Hina is owned by TV Tokyo. Steve Jackson Games owns In Nomine. I do not own any of the authors mentioned here except myself. Whee!

**_Hearts Of Darkness_**

The Cathedral of Shadows…

It was a place like no other. Isolated, surrounded by wasteland and graveyards, it stood alone in the perpetual night of this particular region of the Author's Realm. It was ominous, massive and all too grim for comfort. The gargoyles that seemed positioned at every window moved their stone heads as if they were of flesh and bone, their eyes carefully watching anyone and everyone that entered through the massive wooden doors. They hissed a little but it could not be heard amidst the low, eerie howling of the wolves in the nearby hills. Then, they all silenced themselves as an unearthly light approached.

"Kana, my boy, you definitely know how to pick a place for a wedding like no other." The being, a massive serpent with six ominous eyes, dressed in over-stated red robes and glowing like the sun itself entered the room. Immediately, the shadows wrapped around him, to dim his light. "Still adamantly against bright lights, eh, old friend?"

As the being crept forward, passing the exterior hall, decorated with pillars of marble and alabaster, sculpted on which were skeletons and demons and all manner of dark designs. He then looked at one corner and saw two tall men. One was blonde, his hair ling and his body muscular, with a pair of wings coated with black feathers. The one with him had wings of white and his hair and eyes both a simple shade of brown. Nearby, lurking was one of the great serpent's associates, his red eyes keeping an eye on everything as he adjusted his tuxedo. Yes, the serpent thought, this was a wedding like no other.

"My lord Lucifer…" another man, this one in a military uniform, carrying a sword at his hips and a side arm in his hand went down to one knee before the serpent. "I see you have chosen to honor these dark mortals with your presence at their union."

"Yes. I took note that there are two Archangels here. I assume the Princes all are all gathered, Baal?" Lucifer asked with a steady, commanding tone. "I also took note that Asmodeus has just arrived here as well. It's surprising that the Demon Prince of The Game would attend something like this."

"The ones that are to be wed are, by far, two of the most vicious authors to have chosen darkness in this realm." Baal, Demon Prince of The War, stood himself up, seeing Asmodeus creeping around. "This union will only serve to consolidate the power of the Church of Kanako. And as for the arrivals, I know for certain that Lilith and Beleth are with the bride as we speak, most of us have arrived with the exception of Malphas….there are also two more Archangels in the main hall."

"Lord Lucifer, Lord Baal…" a tall young man, with black hair and deep brown eyes knelt before the two Demons. He was carrying a katana at one hip, a broadsword in the other. "It is the honor of the Church to see your presence on this event."

"Well then, stand mortal." Lucifer ordered. "What are the Archangels of War and The Sword doing here?"

"Lord Michael and Lord Laurence are here by request of Lady Novalis, Archangel of Flowers." The young man answered with nothing in his voice but respect and fear. "I am Zankoku Na Tenshi, military lieutenant to Kana. I have been sent to escort you to the main hall."

"Lead on, mortal." Baal ordered as Lucifer nodded in agreement.

Kanako turned around in front of the mirror, trying to find any minute flaw in her dress. It was black as night yet shimmering, as if coated with stars. Content with her appearance, Kanako smiled and looked on at her black cloak. This was her wedding; she could bloody well wear anything she wanted to wear. Then, as she walked over to the cloak and picked it up, she noted the three other women in the bridal changing room. They were her guests for this event though she could do without any, as long as she was wed to her Kana. Her eyes took notice of one of them in particular, her bridesmaid, Naru.

"I'm still rather shocked that you chose me as your bridesmaid, Kanako-_chan_." Naru smiled nervously, looking at another one of the ladies there. "I mean…"

Naru sweat dropped as she looked at one of them, the one dressed in a jet black cloak much like what Kanako was holding. She had a halo of shimmering ghosts around her head, a small entourage of ghosts hanging around outside the room. Then, Naru looked at another one of them, this one was stunningly beautiful. Her hair, shoulder length, was silver, her eyes an elegant Prussian blue. She was dressed in a crisp gray business suit, with diamond earrings and a pearl necklace to top it all off. These two were more along the lines of Kana's old business associates but Kanako knew them as well.

"Would you rather I have chosen the Demon Princess of Nightmares as my bridesmaid?" Kanako raised an eyebrow before looking to the one with a halo of ghosts. "No offense, Beleth."

"I understand, Kanako." Beleth then turned around and left. "I'll wait for the ceremony in the main hall."

"What about you?" Naru asked the other woman, who had just finished a phone conversation. "Why aren't you a bridesmaid in this?"

"How badly do you want to know the reason?" she grinned.

"Lilith, we agreed already. No business, no binding other people's souls." Kanako scolded, making the Demon Princess of Freedom hiss. "Though, I never said anything about afterwards…"

"Call me if you ever need anything." Lilith smiled as she handed Naru a card. "I'll give you a fair price for whatever your heart could possibly desire."

"Like I said, would you rather I have a Demon Princess as a bridesmaid or a cockroach like you?"

"What about Motoko-chan?"

"She's still rather sore about something." Kanako sighed as she wrapped the cloak around herself. "She didn't want to come, unfortunately."

Just then, a woman with a white suit and a light blue skirt walked in. Her eyes, a golden brown, looked on with both admiration and jealousy at Kanako. She brushed her black hair with several streaks of sky blue, looked at Naru and smiled brightly. She leaned on her staff, which was made of solid obsidian and was decorated at the end with a marble skull. Naru and Kanako twitched as the girl giggled, Kanako hated this girl. She hated Mint, the Church of Kanako's Dark Priestess. The girl was humming the music to 'Here Comes the Bride' as she sat down.

"Congratulations, Kana-_sensei's_ a fine catch." Mint smiled. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, go help that Archangel Novalis with the decorations." Kanako ordered. "Try to keep her from making the reception hall too…bright."

"Sure thing!"

"And you wonder why I picked you as bridesmaid…" Kanako sighed as she looked at Naru.

Shinobu was, at the moment, pulling her hair out as she saw a monstrosity eating at most of the food for the reception. It was a massively obese man in a tuxedo, his mouth gaping and devouring everything in sight. At first, she was shocked as to how much food Kana had asked her to prepare, it seemed enough to feed several armies but now, she realized why. One of the guests, the one devouring the food, was Haagenti, Demon Prince of Gluttony. Kana himself, who had been watching there for a while now, shook his head and regretted his decision to invite this particular Prince. He sighed as someone patted his shoulder.

"Cheer up, Kana and try to find the humor in this." The man with a face that reflected a bitter ennui said to try to comfort the groom as he watched Haagenti eat more. "Though, even I can't find any."

"Great. If the Prince of Dark Humor can't find anything to laugh about in this situation, no one can." Kana just shook his head and began to walk out. "I think I'll go talk to Talon or something…"

"Kana-_san_, what are we going to do about him?" Shinobu asked worriedly. "I don't think even all the food we ordered will satisfy him. What if he starts eating the Cathedral?"

"We could always kill him and cook him." A massive, walking corpse answered with all seriousness. The Demon Prince of Death let out a death-loving smile. "I'll volunteer to get the first knife in."

"Hello Saminga." Kana greeted as he walked out. "Shinobu-_chan_, if Haagenti gets out of hand, direct him to the nearby hills. There should be enough odd critters there to keep him away long enough."

"So, who are these people?" Kebinu asked Talon. "And where's Motoko? She's the only Hinata resident missing. Even the three stooges are here."

"Well, from what I managed to get from Kana before he ran to the kitchen, most of them are Demon Princes. I guess they're Kana's old business buddies." Talon said nervously. He then pointed to a strange looking man in a lab coat, holding a small contraption that glowed sickly green. "That one over there is Vapula, Demon Prince of Technology."

"Nice collection of buddies Kana's got here, really." James Ray Edwards joined in. "So, are we the **ONLY** normal guests aside from the residents?"

"I'm not sure if Silver is coming, Eijentu's…somewhere around here and…" Talon strained his mind, trying to think of who else was there. Kana didn't really make it too much of a point to make a lot of friends among his fellow Authors. "I think that's all…"

"Excuse me…" a mass of…tentacles crept up near the three of them. "Have you seen two young beauties by the names of Silver and Eijentu around here?"

"Err…no, can't say we have." Kebinu answered. "If you don't mind, who…or **WHAT** are you?"

"Andrealphus, Demon Prince of Lust." The mass answered. "Call me Andre."

Once the Demon Prince of Lust had gone out of the room, seemingly chasing another girl, Eijentu and Silver stepped out of the nearby broom closet. Silver was dressed in a sleek blue satin dress that hugged her figure while Eijentu was dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono, also blue. The two seemed intent on defying Kana and Kanako's chosen color scheme of black and black and more black. Both looked rather afraid of the creature or tentacle mass or whatever that called itself Andrealphus. It was, of course, with good reason, considering that it was…well…the Demon Prince of Lust.

"Silver? Eijentu? What were you two…" Talon was about to ask.

"Don't ask. That…that thing has been hitting on us and chasing us all day." Eijentu panted. "We just had to get rid of Andre."

"I'm starting to regret coming here." Silver said, also panting. "I barely even know those two."

"Let me get this straight, you're the Archangel of War?" Keitaro asked the taller man with brown hair in front of him. Apparently not noticing the axe he had. "Why are you here? I mean, most of Kana's friend are…well…from the other side."

"See that flower girl over there, the one with the pink dress?" Michael pointed. "That's Novalis, who apparently, managed to get on Kana's nerves enough to be invited to this. She dragged me and Laurence along. By the way, this is Laurence, Archangel of The Sword."

"Hello." Laurence bowed, trying not to show off his black wings. Then, he turned to Michael, Archangel of War and his mentor. "Shouldn't we call for reinforcements or something? I mean…all thirteen Demon Princes in one place…maybe even Lucifer himself."

"Remember what Yves told us?" Michael asked his tongue stinging at the mere mention of the name of the Archangel of Destiny. "No offensive actions are to be taken against any Demons and such that we might meet in this. We gave our word, after all."

Yves, Archangel of Destiny and Kronos, Demon Prince of Fate, the two men chosen as the ones who will be the ministers of the ceremony, stood at the end of the main hall. Archangels, Demon Princes, Hinata Residents and Authors were all standing in wait for the bride to walk down the isle to begin the ceremony. The old man in a black tuxedo, Yves, looked at the middle aged man in a black business suit, Kronos, and both then eyed the doors. As Zankoku Na Tenshi and Mint opened the great doors, the orchestra played a deathly funeral dirge to welcome in the bride.

"Is she not perfection?" Kana asked his best man, Keitaro. "If you had the brains to choose your sister back then, this wouldn't be happening. Thanks."

"You're welcome…I think." Keitaro laughed at himself. "Is that her? Looks like a Grim Reaper?"

"I know." Kana smiled, staring at the cloaked bride walking towards him.

Kanako appeared there ominously as the doors opened. Since she had no idea who her real father was, Lucifer himself volunteered to take his place. Walking side by side, Lucifer smiled as he looked at Kana's cunning, manipulative, vindictive, possessive, conniving, scheming, elegantly sensual, darkly cute bride. Like a living shadow, she walked up along the altar steps, leading to where Kana was. Extending her hand, Kana helped his bride up in a gentlemanly manner. Her face was invisible underneath the hood of her black cloak and the dim lighting of the Cathedral but one look into that darkness and Kana knew this was her.

"The daggers, if you please." Kronos said ominously. "Fate demands that blood be shed here."

"Destiny has brought these two shadows together." Yves said as he placed the ceremonial cup and two ancient daggers between the bride and groom. "Today, Destiny will seal their union."

Kana smiled. If the gathering of all thirteen Demon Princes was not enough, the presence of the Archangels of War, Flowers and the Sword should have erased any doubt of his power. Any remaining doubt of course, was destroyed by the fact that Destiny and Fate, forces naturally opposed to one another, were doing the ceremony. Then, looking at each other, Kana and Kanako each picked up a ceremonial dagger. With one look at one another, they took each other's left hands, placing the blades to each other's palms. They each cut the other's palms, letting the blood flow into the bowl and slowly mix.

"Before they drink of their mixed blood, let anyone who dares oppose their union speak out!" Kronos shouted in the hall.

"Or never know peace for their souls." Yves stated.

"I object!" Motoko then walked in, shouting angrily. Something was wrong with her. "I object to this!"

"Why?" Kronos and Yves both raised an eyebrow as they asked.

The buzzing about of the guests was slowly gaining volume but what came through clearer was Kana's clear and present anger. His jet black eyes shone a dreadful white but he didn't move. Even through the hood, Kana could see that Kanako didn't want him to move. He sighed and contained his anger, instead turning around to see just what Motoko was up to. Baal rose up and drew his sword; ready to cut Motoko down, Belial, Demon Prince of Fire, readied his flamethrower as well. Before they could attack the samurai, who was walking down the isle towards Kanako, Lucifer stood up.

"Malphas, get out of that body before I make you go out." Lucifer ordered, hissing and pointing a finger at Motoko, who began to tremble. "I specifically ordered that no one will interfere with this wedding."

"Oh, fine." Malphas, who then exited Motoko's body as a shapeless black mist, whimpered.

"Go on with the ceremony." Lucifer turned and nodded. "As for you, Prince of Factions, we have much to discuss later on about taking orders."

Finishing off a rather short ceremony, Kana lifted the cup that contained his and Kanako's blood and lifted it to his bride's lips. Kanako took it and drank slowly, leaving half for the groom. Licking any blood off of her lips, Kanako took the cup into her arms and moved it towards Kana's lips. Kana drank from it as well, drinking every last drop that Kanako left for him. With that, their most unholy of unions was sealed and they both rose to their feet, helped up by Keitaro and Naru. Then, needing no prompting or signal, Kana grinned and lowered the hood, exposing Kanako, blushing madly with anticipation.

"Let no man separate what Destiny and Fate have brought together." Kronos and Yves said as they both stepped down from the altar, Keitaro and Naru following suit, leaving only the newly weds there.

Kana stared for what seemed like an eternity into Kanako's eyes, those eyes of hers that he could lose himself in so willingly. She looked into his eyes as well, seeing not black voids but windows to a soul that shared her darkness. Slowly, they drew their faces closer, silencing the crowd of guests. Then, Kanako made the first move and kissed Kana, pressing her lips to his, closing her eyes. Kana closed his eyes as well, letting Kanako take the position of dominance in their kiss. They slowly separated their lips, staring into each other's eyes once more before locking their lips in another kiss.

"Well, that was a reception I'll never forget." Kana said as he took off his tuxedo in the inner sanctum of the Cathedral of Shadows.

"Yes, quite." Kanako answered, appearing before him without the cloak she wore earlier. "Well then, now that we are alone…"

And thus, the Dark Couple's union was sealed…

**~FIN~**

**Author**: As I said before, I could not just simply leave such an important matter, the wedding of Kana and Kanako, the lord and lady of the Church, to an outsider and servant of light like Talon. I thought it best that a matter like this be handled within the ranks of the Church of Kanako itself. I have no official orders from Kana-sensei or Kanako _ nee-chan_ but I took my initiative in doing this. I also hope that, with this, Kanako _ nee-chan_ will forgive me for trying to steal Kana-_sensei_ from her…


End file.
